


Здесь курят

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Not copy to another site, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Путь от канадского заполярья в более теплые места в выкуренных табачных изделиях





	Здесь курят

**Author's Note:**

> курилка на камбузе — прямиком из О’Брайана, оттуда же и внимание к гашению любого зажженного предмета. У Симмонса Фитцджеймс курил прямо в бывшей каюте Франклина, где устроили кают-компанию.

Название: Здесь курят  
Автор: WTF Terror 2019  
Бета: WTF Terror 2019  
Размер: мини, 2425 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фрэнсис Крозье, Джеймс Фитцджеймс, Джеймс Кларк Росс  
Категория: джен, слэш в глазах смотрящего  
Жанр: драма по совокупности, повседневность  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждения: описаны сцены курения табачных изделий, не является пропагандой употребления табака в любом его виде.  
Краткое содержание: путь от канадского заполярья в более теплые места в выкуренных сигаретах (и сигарах)  
Примечание: использованы книжный и сериальный каноны, с учетом событий реальной жизни персонажей, AU по отношению к реальной истории  
Размещение: только после деанона, запрещено без извещения автора  
Для голосования: #. WTF Terror 2019 - "Здесь курят"

 

— Сигареты, Фрэнсис? — удивился капитан Джеймс Фитцджеймс.

— Подарок нашего радушного хозяина, — подняв бровь, ответил капитан Фрэнсис Родон Мойра Крозье. — Джеймс... то есть капитан Росс сегодня снова обсуждал со мной нашу версию событий для Адмиралтейства, и я заметил у него эти маленькие сигарки. Видел их раз или два в Италии, так и не попробовал.

— Мне попадались французские. Табак как табак, только курится легче.

— Как твой сегодняшний моцион, Джеймс?

— Как обычно. Доктор доволен им больше меня самого, но до камбуза я, пожалуй, дойду доберусь.

— Лучший ходок Британского флота возвращается в дело?

— Лучше поздно, — с этими словами Фитцджeймс наклонился, обуваясь, и встал со своей койки в лазарете «Энтерпрайза». Крозье следил за его движениями с тревогой, готовый в любой момент подхватить.

К чести Фитцджеймса, до закутка на камбузе, отведенного курящим матросам и младшим чинам, он действительно дошел сам, хотя временами и опирался на стены. Попавшийся навстречу помощник боцмана прикоснулся костяшками пальцев ко лбу, а какой-то явно торопившийся матрос подождал, пока они пройдут узкое место, и только потом, со словами: «Со всем уважением, капитаны», обогнал обоих, тоже отдав честь.

На камбузе чинно замешивал тесто кок, а в небольшой курилке обсуждали что-то за трубками плотник со своим помощником. При виде чужих офицеров оба решили немедленно перейти от разговоров к делу, затушили трубки и откланялись.

— Иногда я чувствую себя чумным. Или прокаженным, — спокойно заметил Фитцджеймс, садясь на перевернутый ящик.

— Чужие капитаны, все-таки, — пожал плечами Крозье и достал коробок.

Только железная выучка не позволила ему отбросить ещё горящую спичку, когда прикуривший от неё Фитцджеймс сильно закашлялся после первой же затяжки. Кое-как затушив ее, Крозье схватил друга за плечи, панически раздумывая, бежать ли ему за врачом или за водой, или держать Фитцджеймса.

— Сейчас... пройдет, — выдохнул тот в промежутках между приступами кашля.

Воды Крозье все-таки попросил и передал кружку Фитцджеймсу, когда он наконец отдышался.

— Спасибо, Фрэнсис, — Фитцджеймс и посмотрел на сигарету почти с восхищением. — Гляди-ка, даже не потухла.

— Зря я это затеял, Джеймс, зря...

— Ерунда, Фрэнсис. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что так бывает, если долго не курить.

Фитцджеймс вопросительно кивнул на незажженную сигарету Крозье. Тот качнул головой, но потом все-таки решился и прикурил. Несколько минут они молча вдыхали и выдыхали табачный дым, не обращая внимания на нервно косившегося в их сторону кока.*

Затушив окурок в пепельнице, Фитцджеймс встал и прислонился к стене.

— Что такое, Джеймс? — в очередной раз забеспокоился Крозье, глядя на бледное, с зажмуренными глазами лицо друга.

— Голова закружилась. — ответил тот, не открывая глаз. — Сейчас должно пройти. Не дал я тебе посидеть спокойно, Фрэнсис.

— Да какое это имеет значение! — Крозье все же затянулся в последний раз, бросил окурок и подошел к Фитцджеймсу вплотную. — Обратно сможешь дойти?

— Смогу, с твоей помощью.

Назад в лазарет они добирались дольше. Крозье поддерживал друга под руку, пока они шли, огибая незамысловатые препятствия, и, коснувшись его груди, с тревогой отметил участившееся сердцебиение. Но вопреки опасениям Крозье, Фитцджеймс в койку не рухнул, а спокойно сел. Он выглядел утомленным, но протестующе замотал головой в ответ на предложение позвать доктора.

Собственная койка Крозье была там же, за «капитанской» ширмой, поставленной с целью обеспечить им некую подобающую рангу приватность. Крозье сел прямо на одеяло, вслушиваясь, как постепенно выравнивается и становится тише дыхание Фитцджеймса. Через несколько минут тот поднял голову и усмехнулся Крозье, блеснув зубами в свете безопасного фонаря. Крозье машинально отметил, что крови на них, несмотря на произошедшее, уже не было.

— Напугал я тебя?

— Это уж точно! Если бы знал — и не связывался бы.

Улыбка Фитцджеймса медленно угасла. С минуту он молча смотрел на Крозье, а потом тихо промолвил:

— Спасибо, Фрэнсис.

Следующим утром Фрэнсиса Родона Мойру Крозье навестила целая делегация офицеров «Энтерпрайза», попросившая оказать им честь и курить в их кают-компании.

 

***

 

«Хорош, чертяка! — в очередной раз подумал Крозье, наблюдая за Фитцджеймсом: тот вещал что-то небольшой стайке дам и одетых в красные мундиры мужчин. — И ведь не скажешь, что на корабль к Россу его чуть ли не заносили».

Словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Фитцджеймс посмотрел поверх голов собеседников и, отыскав в зале Крозье, улыбнулся ему тепло и радостно. Тот выразительно скривился и против своей воли улыбнулся в ответ.

Адмиралтейство устроило в их честь прием — разумеется, после трибунала, где вытряхнуло из них обоих души, последние силы и мрачные детали злосчастной экспедиции. На банкете, как показалось Фрэнсису, собрались все офицеры флота и армии, которым случилось в это время быть в Англии. Бесконечные рукопожатия и попытки расспросов (глупость и непререкаемый апломб в каждом слове) вскоре привели Крозье в редкое даже для него раздраженное состояние, а сравнение себя с Джеймсом, пускай и невольное, только подливало масла в огонь.

Фитцджеймс каким-то образом мог выглядеть тем, кем Крозье не удавалось казаться и в лучшие годы — воплощением британского офицера. Его фигура была не болезненно-худой, а стройной; мундир, который, как доподлинно знал Крозье, пришлось наспех перешивать, сидел, как влитой. Даже волосы — доктора на «Энтерпрайзе» потребовали остричь всех спасенных — улеглись в почти такую же прическу, как у остальных джентльменов.

Крозье же, по собственному мнению, все больше напоминал злую карикатуру на моряка-ирландца: короткие, торчащие во все стороны волосы, голодный вид и дурно сидящий мундир. И хотя в этот раз его не обходили десятой дорогой, куча дураков, которые, оказывается, «всегда знали его и восхищались им», бесила всё больше.

Фитцджеймс, окруженный уже другими слушателями, в очередной раз поймал его взгляд через весь зал и закатил глаза... а потом едва заметно кивнул в сторону курительных комнат. «Если ты надеешься там спастись от чужого внимания, то глубоко ошибаешься», — мстительно подумал Крозье и сам устыдился собственных мыслей.

В курительную вслед за ними немедленно набилась целая толпа, но постепенно людей становилось меньше, пока они наконец не остались одни. Крозье раскурил черуту и жестом предложил другую сидевшему в глубоком кресле у камина Фитцджеймсу. Тот поднял голову, и Крозье едва не отшатнулся: вместо блестящего офицера, оживленно рассказывающего о минировании льда, к нему неожиданно вернулся усталый, с серовато-бледным лицом человек, едва ли спавший последние недели до трибунала.

— Ч-черт, Джеймс! — испуганно воскликнул Крозье.

— Что, нравлюсь? — сардонически скривился тот и откинулся на спинку, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Ты выглядишь не лучше, Фрэнсис, не обольщайся, — тихо добавил он.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что смотреть на всех волком может быть так утомительно, — поколебавшись, Крозье взял свечу и протянул незажженную сигару Фитцджеймсу. — Прежде одного моего вида было достаточно, чтобы никому и в голову не пришло выспрашивать у меня про паковый лед или расход угля за полярным кругом. Можно подумать, что они вот-вот снова отправятся искать этот проклятый проход!

— Спасибо, — Фитцджеймс взял черуту и свечу. — А что до расспросов, — продолжил он невнятно, поднося огонек к зажатой в зубах сигаре, — то, боюсь, таковы плоды славы.

— Я ходил в полярные экспедиции и раньше, — вздохнул Крозье, отлично осознавая, что на разницу между «тогда» и «сейчас» ему непременно укажут.

— Но ты не возвращался из них героическим капитаном, который отважно вывел свой и чужой экипажи обратно к людям.

— Возвращался, Джеймс, — мягко ответил Крозье. — Только выводил больше.

— Не здесь, Фрэнсис. И не сейчас, — оглядываясь, тихо возразил Фитцджеймс. — И, кроме того, — продолжил он уже громче и более легким тоном, — я помню, что Королевское астрономическое общество однажды даже оказало тебе честь, пригласив выступить с лекцией. Неужели ты как-то избежал вопросов после неё?

— Члены Королевского астрономического общества хотя бы знают, о чем они спрашивают и чего ради.

— Тебя так утомляет праздное любопытство?

— Когда я вынужден его удовлетворять — да. Оставлять тебя одного на растерзание гостям было бы чересчур жестоко, но я был бы несказанно рад, если бы им хватало только твоих историй.

Фитцджеймс приложил руку к груди и принял преувеличенно покаянный вид. Спустя пару секунд он невесело усмехнулся и поднес черуту ко рту. Какое-то время оба курили в приятном молчании. Огонь камина наполнял комнату теплом — почти забытая роскошь, к которой они лишь недавно начали привыкать заново, — дым их сигар смешивался и, клубясь, уходил куда-то под потолок, высокий и ровный в противоположность их ненадежным убежищам на кораблях.

Фитцджеймс протянул руку, чтобы стряхнуть случайно упавшие хлопья пепла с манжеты Крозье. Движение было будничным и почти бездумным. Крозье невольно отвлекся от своих мыслей и поднял взгляд на Фитцджеймса. Тот лениво следил за дымом, и ничем не напоминал того безумца, который без устали кружил по их комнате или по кабинету Росса, прикуривая следующую сигарету от окурка предыдущей и прорабатывая для них обоих варианты действий до трибунала и на нем. С полуприкрытыми глазами и наконец-то спокойным лицом Фитцджеймс выглядел почти сонным, и Крозье невольно задумался, не казался ли он сам человеком в полушаге от дремы.

— Джеймс, — негромко позвал он.

Фитцджеймс повернулся к нему, открывая глаза шире и всем своим видом являя готовность слушать.

— Пойдем домой.

Фитцджеймс бросил взгляд на часы на каминной полке и протянул с еле уловимым разочарованием в голосе:

— Рановато... Это будет невежливо, мы ведь и так сбежали.

— Плевать на вежливость! Я устал слушать их глупости и постоянно повторять одно и то же.

— Недолго осталось, да и Росс там сейчас один за нас троих отдувается.

— Знаю я, как он там отдувается, мне после этого снова придется быть «героическим капитаном Крозье». И помяни мое слово, я сделаю все, чтобы каждый из гостей потом пошел допрашивать тебя о твоей «неоценимой помощи».

— Боги, какое низкое коварство!

— Тебе останется только одно, Джеймс, — воспользоваться моим планом и бежать отсюда прочь.

— Может быть, Фрэнсис, может быть...

***

 

Капитан Крозье зашел в командную палатку — единственную оставшуюся у них, давно уже используемую под лазарет, — и застал в ней разговаривающих вполголоса Фитцджеймса, Бридженса и доктора Гудсира, которого недавно вернули из лагеря Хикки. Все трое немедленно прекратили беседу и повернулись к Крозье.

— Докладывайте, — мягче, чем можно было бы ожидать от капитана умирающего экипажа, приказал Крозье.

— Мне удалось найти немного лишайника, капитан, — начал Гудсир. — В пищу такой не годится, но мы с мистером Бридженсом пытаемся определить, можно ли использовать его как-нибудь ещё. Возможно, отвары смогут помочь больным цингой, сэр.

— Это было бы просто великолепно, доктор Гудсир.

— Сэр, взгляните. Может, вам знаком этот вид?

— Увы, — Крозье осмотрел протянутый ему кусок лишайника. — Доложите мне, если обнаружите что-то полезное, в любое время, без промедления. Коммандер, извольте на два слова?

— Не вини Гудсира, Фрэнсис, — сказал Фитцджеймс, когда они вышли из палатки. — Это я задержал его расспросами.

— Вот как?

— Я надеялся, что мы сможем разнообразить нашу диету, но теперь сомневаюсь, что от этого будет толк даже в качестве лекарства.

— Надеюсь, что будет, Джеймс. По крайней мере, есть шанс наткнуться на тех, кто им питается.

— Думаешь, мы сможем выделить людей для охотничьего отряда?

— Не уверен. Но держать ружья поближе не помешает.

— Я отдам приказ, — вздохнул Фитцджеймс. — Эх, если бы лишайником можно было хоть трубку набить...

— Ты до сих пор сохранил её? — почти против воли улыбнулся Крозье.

— Не помню, надо посмотреть в мешке.

Сделав несколько шагов, Фитцджеймс неожиданно весело улыбнулся, не разжимая губ:

— Держись, Фрэнсис, тебя ждет очередная история!

— Только не говори, что твое птичье дерьмо можно было ещё и курить!

— Нет, эта ещё старше. В Евфратскую, мне тогда сколько — лет двадцать было, мы делали трубки из кукурузных початков, один местный научил.

— Если ты видишь здесь кукурузу, Джеймс, то лучше сходи к доктору Гудсиру и скажи об этом, пока не поздно.

— Нет, не вижу. Хотя отдал бы правую руку за то, чтобы снова оказаться там, веришь ли?

— Что имеем — не храним.

Стоит ли говорить, что трубку в мешке никто не искал, да и не нашел бы.

***

 

Услышав плеск воды, капитан в отставке Фрэнсис Родон Мойра Крозье поднял голову от письма действующему контр-адмиралу Джеймсу Кларку Россу, несколько секунд сверлил взглядом дверь в спальню, потом все-таки дописал предложение и аккуратно отложил перо. Зная по собственному опыту, что капитан в отставке Джеймс Фитцджеймс абсолютно равнодушен к температуре своего утреннего кофе, Крозье налил в чашку уже успевший остыть напиток и поставил ее на обеденный стол.

Дверь открылась спустя пару минут, и в залитой солнцем комнате, служившей им и столовой, и кабинетом, появился Фитцджеймс.

— Привет, Фрэнсис, — сказал он, садясь на ближайший стул и протягивая руки к чашке.

— Ещё четверть часа, и я отправился бы проверять, жив ли ты там ещё, Джеймс.

Фитцджеймс, сделав несколько глотков кофе, только широко усмехнулся в ответ на обычную приветственную фразу, демонстрируя пожелтевшие, но все ещё крепкие зубы. Повинуясь уже почти десятилетней привычке, Крозье внимательно посмотрел на них. Фитцджеймс тем временем прикуривал первую из дневных сигарет. Выпустив дым, ткнул пальцами с зажатой в них сигаретой в сторону Крозье:

— Ты давно встал?

— Часов в пять.

— Черт, Фрэнсис! Почему не разбудил меня?

— Если бы попытался заснуть ещё раз, проснулся бы потом в полдень с больной башкой, сам знаешь. А так хоть успел дописать письмо.

— Россу?

— Кому же ещё...

— Продолжаешь жаловаться?

— А как же, только за этим и пишу ему письма. Ты вон дрыхнешь до полудня, завтракать небритый выходишь! Как тут не жаловаться?

Фитцджеймс провел ладонью по седой щетине, к которой Крозье, как ни старался, привыкнуть так и не смог, хотя и видел её уже почти десять лет кряду.

— Вдобавок колыбельные истории постоянно повторяются, так что засыпаешь ты больше от скуки, Фрэнсис?

— Именно так.

— У Росса сердце не выдержит и от половины твоих жалоб, а если почту действительно перлюстрируют... Не завидую этим беднягам.

— Если ты способен это выговорить, значит, проснулся.

— Ага-а-а, — и Фитцджеймс широко зевнул.

— О да, вижу. Ладно, допивай свой кофе

— Кстати, спасибо, — приподнял чашку Фитцджеймс. — Сегодня должны привезти английские газеты. Сейчас быстро допью, побреюсь, и можем сходить?

— Да куда спешить, кому они здесь нужны, кроме нас?

Английская пресса задерживалась где-то в пути, ни писем, ни телеграмм для двух немолодых английских синьоров не было, так что они, степенно беседуя и отвечая на приветствия, неторопливо дошли до табачной лавки. Пока Фитцджеймс покупал сигареты и рассыпной табак, из которого наловчился сворачивать самокрутки не хуже солдата-турка, Крозье успел обсудить с владельцем лавки Китай, сипаев и Кавура.

— Вот, никаких газет не надо, — прокомментировал Фитцджеймс, когда они вышли на улицу.

— Завидуешь?

— Чему, Фрэнсис?

— Теперь о Китае мне рассказывают другие люди.

— И ты даже не возражаешь, когда слушаешь эти байки. Воистину, куда катится мир?!

Фитцджеймс притворно вздрогнул, Крозье хмыкнул в ответ. Ни тот, ни другой не испытывали необходимости обсуждать, что было бы, останься они на действительной службе Ее Величества.

Оба помнили, как Росс-старший улыбался и шутил, что похитит Крозье и будет держать его в трюме, пока они не дойдут до Бичи. Он усмехался, но глаза оставались серьезными — глаза человека, уже собирающего экипаж и способного, когда это необходимо, надавить на Адмиралтейство. Не пришлось бы никого похищать: цивилизованный человек, к тому же моряк, вынужден подчиняться приказам.

Точно так же они понимали, что Фитцджеймс, с его-то китайским опытом, в новой войне получил бы корабль — все тот же «Корнуоллис», быть может — и отправился бы брать форты Дагу или любую другую точку на карте.

Их возвращение на службу было все ещё возможно, и Росс-младший периодически писал об этом. Не настаивал, нет, но предлагал подумать: о Северо-Западном морском проходе, о Севастополе и Петропавловске, о сипаях, Китае и новых паровых двигателях. О том, что в Италии неспокойно и спокойно не будет ещё долго, даже если они и отыскали себе там тихий медвежий угол.

Пока же над «тихим медвежьим углом» светило солнце, зеленщик зазывал к себе покупателей, а дальше, у реки, рыбаки обсуждали сегодняшний улов.

* курилка на камбузе — прямиком из О’Брайана, оттуда же и внимание к гашению любого зажженного предмета. У Симмонса Фитцджеймс курил прямо в бывшей каюте Франклина, где устроили кают-компанию.


End file.
